


What to do with them

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Series: Little Kitten [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Pranking, Set way before "Little Kitten"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox





	What to do with them

“Bezain! Psst! Over here!” I turned to spot my younger brother, Ayyil, hiding in the bushes behind me.

I look around the tree and rush back to join him.”

“Where’s Catte?” He asked flipping one of four braids from his face.

I recalled the young girl living next to us in our stone city of Markarth.

 _‘Caught from what?’_ you may ask, well, my brother and I- twins- love pranks. Especially when playing them on the mean and cranky guards who yell at us all of the time.

The mission we are on now involves some of the jam our mother had messed up on ( _How do you forget the sugar?_ ) and the guards’ new shoes, gloves, and anything else we could reach. Ayyil had then run into the barracks screaming of travelers being mauled by bears. He ran out before the sleepy men could understand who said what and hurried to put on their armor.

They woke all the way up when they felt the sticky sensation of strawberry chunks in their fingers and toes.

“Boys,” we turned to see Martha, our maid, waving for us to follow her.”

As soon as we went in through the back door she turned to us with a sad smile, “you better go on up to bed.”

From the kitchen came a booming voice, “4000 gold?! Surely not that much damage!”

“I’m sorry sir, but the equipment was new and none of it can fully be repaired…”

“That’s outrageous! They’re just kids, how can they cause that much damage!”

“You’ll have to ask them.”

I grabbed Ayyil’s hand and dragged him to our room.

“Darling, they’re just kids. Let them sleep.” The muffled voice of our mother sounded from downstairs.

Our father, who must have been halfway up the stairs, stomped back down silently.

I laid a comforting hand on my brothers shoulder, “We were just having fun; those guards are just embarrassed.”

We both went to sleep hoping for a lenient punishment.

“Both of you are going to work for every gold piece I have to give them!”

We didn’t even walk into the room yet.

“No. these boys are going to have to learn when enough is enough!”

I looked at Ayyil, he stared at his empty plate. Neither of us made a move to grab the foods on the table. The meal consisted just of bickering.

After that wonderful start to the morning, we set out to pick berries with Martha and find firewood.

“We didn’t mean for it to hurt anything…” Ayyil broke the silence.

“I know, but sometimes the fates just happen…” she stretched some raspberries behind a large thorn bush, “You’ll just have to be careful next time.”

We walked in silence up a secret trail we had found a few days before.

The brush started to thicken and the path turn to grass. We spotted our goal: the best blackberry bush in all of Tamriel. I held back the branches of nearby trees as they picked.

“Yana, yana, yana…tick, tick, tick…” came softly from the trees ahead. Probably one of Mr. Barnes birds, he always forgets to close the pen. They usually make really weird sounds.

An arrow whizzed past me. I looked to where it came from. There was a thump and Ayyil screaming.

Martha, ever nice Martha, lay in a heap on the ground clutching her red-painted neck. Between her fingers the head of an arrow poked through.

Ayyil kneeled next to her, “Martha! Come on get up, we have to go!”

“Ay, we can’t help her! Let’s go!” I grabbed his hand and we ran as fast as we could to the city.

We jumped over fallen branches and large rocks. I saw the stone steps.

“Za-” a choked stutter came from Ayyil and his hand slipped from mine. I went to turn, but there was another whistle and everything went white.


End file.
